Before the Past & After the Future
by tpoindexter
Summary: Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic, Tsunayoshi Sawada travels to Palermo Sicily where he will learn the whole truth. Reborn and Iemitsu brings everyone in pursuit. There are new characters created by me not the original manga.


Hello dear reader, who managed to stumble upon my new story, I've decided to take a break from my Bleach Fan-fic about Momo HInamori, this one is about another one of my favorite mangas Katekyo Hitman Reborn written and drawn by Akira Amano (who is my hero because she is one of the only female Shōnen Manga artists ^_^. I began writing about Hinamori because I felt like the Bleach impression of her was pretty bad (you know there is even a Momo-haters group on Deviantart?). I'm writing this story because I swear I predicted a lot of the stuff that happened in KHR and want to see if it continues. I might just be a PSYCHICH! Just kidding, but enjoy the story. And please drop in a review good or bad!

Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fan-Fic Pilot

7:00 p.m. JST Naminori, Japan 2005

Tsunayoshi Sawada stared at the window of his room, he didn't know where anyone else went. It doesn't matter much anyways, he laid a letter for his mother on his desk.

"You think a letter will stop your mother from worrying?"

Tsuna yelped at the familiar voice, Iemitsu Sawada stood at the doorway of Tsuna room.

"You can easily reject the job you know," Iemitsu said. "Nobody is forcing you to do anything."

"Liar," Tsuna snarled. "LIAR! Why aren't you next in line as head of the Vongola family? Don't give me any CEDEF bull-crap, you joined just so you can be ineligible. You and Mom adopted me twelve years ago didn't you? First Generation Giotto's blood doesn't run through you, thats why you joined CEDEF, so I won't suspect anything."

Tsuna glared at Iemitsu's shocked face. "WHAT THE HELL IS EVERYONE PLAYING AT!"

"Tsuna-"

"IF THAT IS ACTUALLY MY REAL NAME!" Tsuna exploded into Hyper Dying Will. Iemitstu released a pick ax, and the father and son engaged in fight.

5:02 a.m. CDT In Cuban Waters

Sailing quietly towards the sunrise was a enormous white yacht, it looked absolutely gorgeous bathed in the first rays of the sun. A fishing boat paused to let it go ahead, the fishermen who were hoping to get a early catch were now discussing the rumor thats been drifting around. Yesterday, some tickle dressed foreigners bought the yacht in Havana, it was a one day deal and everything was paid in cash, everything was authorized though. Still, no servants, maids, bartenders, captain, or crewmen have been hired. So, who was monitoring the yacht?

The bridge was empty of people, the engines were not on, yet the ship was moving very calmly. There will be a wild hurricane in another hour yet the ship will move on just as calmly. The sky deck was far from bare, their was every kind of fancy joints that you expect to be crowded with rich men and many women that were much younger, as the son showered upon the shining wood one will expect a swarm of early risers to come up. There was not a single soul on the sky deck except for two figures wrapped in dark cloth sitting on the side of the pool. When the fishing boat was well out of sight both pulled off the dark cloth to reveal every inch of their skin has been covered with long white bandages, one of them had mopping long curly hair that spilled from under his top hat, he also showed one of his eyes from under the bandage. Both wore long black coats and cloaks that looked ripped at the bottom.

"Are you well Bermuda?"

The member with black hair looked annoyingly at his fellow Vindice. "Why would I be not well?"

"If you want we could send forward a message for someone to stall Tsunayoshi Sawada, and we can make way to Japan from California."

"Thanks for your concern Tristan, but if we go that way wouldn't we be nearer to Hawaii?"

"No way, Japan is way up north!"

Bermuda chuckled. "No use lying to me Pāruhābā Von Tristan, I know you fear even the sound of the Pacific Ocean."

Proving Bermuda's point, Tristan winced as he heard his full name, he started unraveled the bandages around his head. "We should force Evelyn to come out from below, the sun feels so good!"

"The girl won't budge, she continuously slips in and out of her possessed states," Bermuda replied refusing to expose his face to even seagulls.

Tristan removed the from his head bandages, revealing his soft brown hair and a calm and content expression on his face with his eyes seemingly closed from lightly smiling, however at the moment his sharp indigo eyes were swimming with shock. "She is fighting it?"

"Definitely, about time too, I've heard nowadays teenage girls become very rebellious. However I don't believe being a vessel of the Amos is something you can fight easily even a temporary vessel."

"Surely the Amos doesn't intend to kill her!" Tristan asked in Horror.

"No, but it is inevitable if we don't resurrect the Onesima's body soon," Bermuda's reply was as emotionless as eve.

"How! We are still missing two of the seven Amphiptere feathers and they could be anywhere in the world! We can't let Evelyn die!" Tristan exclaimed.

"There is a backup temporary vessel out there Tristan, don't worry we will be able to bring the Onesima back."

"No its not about that, I know. Still, we can't let Evelyn die, she is basically-"

"I know! I don't plan on letting her go through any danger. I have spoken with the Intermediary and he believes he has a solution, he has gathered the six original arcobalenos and the blue pacifier in Japan."

Tristan winced again memories of the Metal-masked Man was never joyful. "The Intermediary? There is no better solution that the Intermediary freak? I find him very irritating."

"It can't be more annoying than your face, I forgot how much I hate looking at it," Bermuda grumbled. "I'm feeling slightly nauseated right now unfortunately."

Suddenly a scream and a series of crashes came from below deck, another Vinidce figure entered the sky deck. "Your Graces, Ms. Evelyn Nero has broken the barrier she set upon her own room."

Tristan looked at Bermuda. "Why don't you go under and calm her, and stay out of the wind for a while. I'll steer this awkward water vessel."

Bermuda nodded and headed towards the cabins, to find that at least five rooms had been completely demolished, a pale and sickly girl wearing the Vindice uniform, her hair not unlike Bermuda's except it had a tinge of green and was once well brushed, both of her eyes were a swirl of colors with white pupils but in the corner of her left eye was a emerging sharp blue, her limbs was madly twitching and hollering at different pitches as if she was actually two persons fighting each other, ten Vindice guards had formed a perimeter around her but were wary of approaching her.

A loud snap, a sound of the girl's left arm being cracked by her right, the girl gave one last scream as the right hand was grinding the bones of the left. The girl stood up, then turned around to face Bermuda, the mash of colors swirling in her iris was slowing down and the sharp blue had faded, she smiled coldly.

"My deepest apologies Mr. Vichtenstein, maybe you should have founded a more suitable temporary vessel for me. Perhaps one that has a little less stubborn will?"

Evelyn Nero's face spoke with a dark hoarse tone that sounded like a chorus of voices, voices of former Onesima vessels.

Bermuda took a deep breath, reminding himself that if he attacked Amos, Evelyn will most likely get hurt while Amos will remain unscathed, then Tristan will most likely kill him. "Your Supremacy, She IS the best vessel in this world, unless you would like to travel across parallel worlds without a body Evelyn Nero is the best choice. You have no reason to torture the child that much, after all she IS-"

"Yes, yes, when will we reach Palermo? By the way get something for my left arm will you bunch? This horrible vessel is even left handed!"

The Vindice who were use to issuing orders (and except Lord Vichtenstein and Lord Tristan they seldom followed any orders), found this incredibly infuriating, glowering they exited above.

"We should be in Sicilian waters in a few days," that is as fast as we can make this boat go without completely destroying it."

"A few days? I have to stay in this crap vessel until then? CAPS what the hell, I can't stand that! Why can't we fly there?"

"Because flying with us will be too dangerous for Evelyn Nero's body. Flying by the commercial man-made flying air machines will mean either you go alone, or we march into a flying machine station crammed with civilians. Neither of those options are exactly desirable, your Supremacy," Bermuda replied as he placed his hand on Evelyn Nero's shoulder, the flame that the Vindice used had a fair amount of healing ability.

"How irritable, I hope you made sure by the time I get there, the raws for the Onesima will be there."

"It will, in fact the Vongola Decimo will be bringing it."

"Vongola? How bothersome, my least favorite Tri-Ni-Set section," Amos sighed. "The famiglia is in its 10th generation already? Seems like yesterday I first chose the Giotto da Ostia to be the first bearer, have it been that long?"

"Things have changed since your supremacy were last conscious, Primo Giotto da Ostia and some of his guardians have fled to Japan because of the Vongola Mist Guardian, the Vongola famiglia have fallen into a lasting power struggle, instead of being protectors of the Vongola rings it has sunken to becoming the most powerful mafia family in perhaps the world," Bermuda finished healing Evelyn's arm. "In fact most of the Arcobalenos in some way or the other are involved with Mafia."

"Oh dear, that won't do, I cannot have raws that are associated with something as filthy as Mafia. Are you absolutely sure you can't locate the other Amphiptere feathers?"

"Thankfully we have had the Intermediary looking upon the case, it seems one of the Arcobalenos have evaded being involved with mafia," Bermuda handed Amos a crumpled photo. "He is the only chance of resurrecting the Onesima."

Bermuda thought to himself, your plan better work Tristan!

Amos looked at the man in the photo through Evelyn Nero's eyes, he smiled with Evelyn Nero's lips. "I suppose he will do, hmm he kind of looks like the first generation Vongola Cloud guardian!"

11:00 p.m. JST Naminori, Japan

"Hello Nana, we're back," Bianchi walked into the house carrying Lambo and Reborn.

Reborn jumped to the ground. "Is Tsuna asleep?"

Nana smiled at the sound of Gokudera's sister. "Hello Bianchi, I'm not sure, I haven't seen Tsuna since I got back from dinner with some friends. Let me go check."

Nana Sawada walked into her adopted son's room, she found her husband on the ground unconscious. "IEMITSU? ARE YOU ALRIGHT"?" Nana gasped and kneeled next to him shaking him, Iemitsu blinked and felt a bump on his head.

"I'm alright Nana, so sorry to make you worry, I just came in here and fell due to the shock of Tsuna's grades."

"Oh, you have to be more careful!" Nana exclaimed, while others entered the room. "Where is Tsuna anyways?"

"He's at a friend's house," Iemitsu lied, I think the name was Emma?"

"Oh, Enma Kozato, nice boy. Okay then I think I will turn in early, don't stay up too late Iemitsu!" Nana took Lambo from Bianchi and left.

"Bianchi, I'm going to ask you to leave," Reborn said curtly, to which Bianchi nodded and walked out after Nana.

"There is nothing to say Reborn," Iemitsu sighed. "Looks like he finally found a reason to activate his full dying will. When did you train him to get so powerful?"

"I'm going to go get him back," Reborn hopped onto the window.

"I sent Fon to keep a eye on him since he is the fastest. He couldn't find a representative to battle for him anyways, you should concentrate on making sure Chiavarone Decimo is in perfect condition to fight for you?" Iemitsu asked.

Reborn looked wary. "I can't believe he wanted out this bad I guess I never understood him, I guess I fail as a teacher."

"You don't understand him, but he doesn't want out anymore."

"What!"

"His destination right now is Palermo, but when I looked at the history of my computer he has been searching up 'Ostia', 'Tiber', and some documents on a few Italian Famiglia assassins. Come here and look."

Reborn took the laptop from Iemitsu, he scrolled down in the history.

_17:30:21 Vongola CEDEF Ultimate Reference Data Base _

Command Action Search Iemitsu Sawada

Command Action Search Nana Sawada

_17:35:51 "1970 Operation Blæc Snow" PDF Status Report - Vongola Agent EP 1375_

Command Action Print Pg. 1

_17:36:04 "1971 Operation Ivory Night" PDF Status Report - Vongola Agent EP 1375_

Command Action Print Pg. 3

_17:36:17 "1972 Operation Sable Bones" PDF Status Report - Vongola Agent EP 1375_

Command Action Print Pg. 7

_17:36:31 "1973 Operation Cream Ink" PDF Status Report - Vongola Agent EP 1375_

Command Action Print Pg. 5

_17:36:31 Vongola CEDEF Ultimate Reference Data Base _

Command Action Search EP Section Agents 1970's [156,984,834 Results]

Command Action Search Natasha Rasmmi [192 Results]

Command Action Copy

_17:37:21 Microsoft Word 2004_

Command Action Paste

Natasha Rasmmi CP

**Gender: ** Female

**Status**: Dead

**Nationality**: Israeli Passport

**Heritage**: N/A

**Religion**: Uncertain, possibly Judaism

**Famiglia: **

Member of Giglio Nero 1965-1968 (defected),

Member of Vongola 1968-1969 (defected),

(Had connections with last member of Provocatore Famiglia)

**Partner(s)**:

Luce Giglio (1965-1968)

**Birthdate**: N/A

**Deathdate**: 1970 February 14th "Operation Blæc Snow"

**Cleaner: **Norman Thiber

_17:37:26 Vongola CEDEF Ultimate Reference Data Base _

Command Action Search Norman Thiber [312 Results]

Command Action Copy

_17:37:48 Microsoft Word 2004_

Command Action Paste

Norman Thiber DS

**Gender: **Male

**Status**: Dead

**Nationality**: British Passport

**Heritage**: Uncertain, possibly Italian

**Partner(s)**:

Lal Mirch (1967-1970)

**Religion**: Atheist

**Famiglia: **

Member of Vongola 1968-1969 (Executed for Crime of Unauthorized Smuggling),

**Birthdate**: October 13th 1953

**Deathdate**: 1970 February 17th

**Executioner: **Romano Starcrasavo Amphiptere

_17:37:50 Vongola CEDEF Ultimate Reference Data Base _

Command Action Search Romano Starcrasavo Amphiptere [1 Results]

Command Action Copy

_17:37:55 Microsoft Word 2004_

Command Action Paste

Romano Starcrasavo Amphiptere EP

**Gender: **N/A

**Status**: N/A

**Nationality**: N/A

**Heritage**: N/A

**Religion**: N/A

**Famiglia: **

(Suspected) last member of Provocatore ?-1970

Vongola 1970-?

**Partner(s)**: Salvatore Brihnn Gomeno

**Birthdate**: N/A

_17:37:58 Vongola CEDEF Ultimate Reference Data Base _

Command Action Search Salvatore Brihnn Gomeno [1 Results]

Command Action Copy

_17:38:03 Microsoft Word 2004_

Command Action Paste

Salvatore Brihnn Gomeno ES

**Gender: **N/A

**Status**: N/A

**Nationality**: N/A

**Heritage**: N/A

**Religion**: N/A

**Famiglia: **

Vongola 1970-?

**Partner(s)**: Romano Starcrasavo Amphiptere

**Birthdate**: N/A

Command Action Copy

Command Action Paste

N A T A S H A R A S M M I

H I T M A N S A M S A R A

_17:40:58 Dictionary _

Command Action Search Samsara

_17:42:03 Microsoft Word 2004_

Command Action Copy

Command Action Paste

N O R M A N T H I B E R

H I T M A N N E R O R B

_17:48:58 Dictionary _

_17:48:58 Microsoft Word 2004_

Command Action Copy

Command Action Paste

N O R M A N T H I B E R

H I T M A N R E B O R N

_17:49: 06 Vongola CEDEF Ultimate Reference Data Base _

Command Action Search Hitman Samsara Hitman Reborn [866,254 Results]

Command Action Search Oscillation Duo [356,946,394 Results]

_17:49: 09 Vongola CEDEF Ultimate Reference Data Base _

Command Action Search Luce Giglio [982,348 Results]

Command Action Search Aria Giglio Pauloro [1,789,203 Results]

Command Action Search Giglio Nero Famiglia [784,029,879 Results]

Command Action Search Evelyn Nero [2 Results]

Command Action Search Tevere River, Ostia, Italy

_17:49: 06 Vongola CEDEF Transportations_

Command Action Search Palermo

Reborn can barely believe his eyes. "H-how could Tsuna have?"

"I was hoping you could answer that Reborn, or is it Norman Thiber?" Flipping over a piece of paper with Tsuna's handwriting on top. In big letters

V O N G O L A ES H I T M A N R E B O R N

S A L V A T O R E B R I H N N G O M E N O

"So are you going to tell me who is Romano Starcrasavo Amphiptere?"

"Not now, we have to alert everyone, the metal mask man was a trap. He isn't the Amos, only a Intermediary. His job was to distract us, he doesn't have the ability to change us back."

"Where are we going? Palermo?"

"I need you to book the entire next plane taking off to anywhere in Europe," Reborn gritted his teeth. "Aria and Fon are strong but they can't do anything about the Amos."

"Entire Plane! Who are you going to take." Bianchi bursted in. "I'm coming with you Reborn."

"No, Bianchi I need you staying here to watch over Nana and Tsuna's civilian friends."

"But, Reborn-"

"Come on Iemitsu, heads or tails who goes to tell Varia what happened?"


End file.
